The Fox and The Weasel at Red Dawn
by hanakisa
Summary: When Naruto is raped and leaves the village where does he go? The Akatsuki! Secrets reveald Narutos father is ? Itanaru sasodei one sided kakanaru and sasunaru. Naruto was raped by? guess who? Rated M because of later lemons REVIEW! warning yaoi
1. pregnate!

_**my new story thank you**_

_**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID HE WOULD BE GAY!!**_

"ahhhhhh1"--people talk

_ahhhhh!--_naruto sings he sings later on

'ahhhh!'--people thoughts

**ahhhhhhh!--kyuubi talk/thoughts**

**Getting raped and decieding to leave**

'Why did this happen to me?' I sat there. I couldnt see anything. It was to dark, and all I felt was pain. 'After everything Ive done for them, this is what they do!!' Soon the pain left and i didnt feel anything but exausted. 'How could I be so stupid, they dont care about me here. Plus they finally took it to far. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I just got raped by a few villager.

Time Skip 7 Weeks

In an appartment there was some discusting sounds of throwing up coming form a certain blonde we all know and love.

'What is wrong with me?' **You realy want to know? **'Kyuu, do you know whats wrong with me ?' **Yes, are you sure you want to know?** 'Yes i want to know Kyuu!!'

**Well remember how you got,ummm, stuff done to you a few weeks ago?**

'Yes'

**Well kit, in the fox deamon world all foxes can get pregnate girls and guy so it is the same with you.**

'Huh?'

**Naruto your pregnate!!**

'I'M WHAT!!'

**YOU ARE PREGNATE!!**

'OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD'

**Kit, what are you going to do you know what will happen if they find out.?**

'I think i ,Kyuubi!'

**What!**

'Get ready because tonight we leave the village hidden in the leaves!'

**Are you sure about this kit**

'Very Kyuu, they will never accept me here or know the real me. I have hated this village for so long and the seal cant break so i dont need to worry about the akatsuki.'

**Well if your sure then we leave tonight.**

'Hai'

**POLL : Who should be with Naruto??:**

**Itachi**

**Kisame**

**Pein**

**Kakuzu**

**Hidan**

**Zetsu**

**Tobi**

**Deidara**

**Sasori**

**PLEASE PICK AND I WILL WRITE MORE IF YOU REVIEW!!**

Naruto: wait im gay

Me:yes you are deal with it

naruto:(angry) rasengan

me: ahhhhhhhh!! help please (runs away)

naruto: get back here!!

me: noooo wait rasengan (cancle each other out)

naruto:grrrrrrrr (kyuubi)

me: GRRRRRRRRRRR (YUKI) my deamon the 13 tailed tiger aka stronger than kyuubi

naruto: ( wimpers) t-thats not fair

me: hahahaha yes it is

naruto: i hate you

me: just for that here "specil autor power no jutsu"

POOF

orochimaru: come naruto i want to rape you

naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO( puts up barrier )

me:uh oh please reveiw and tell me if narutos barrier should work or not you decied narutos fate

oro-chan: KUKUKUKUKUKUKU

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V thank you


	2. poll results

**POLL : Who should be with Naruto??:**

**Itachi** (3)

**Kisame** (1)

**Pein** (2)

**Kakuzu** (1)

**Hidan** (1)

**Zetsu** (1)

**Tobi** (1)

**Deidara** (1)

**Sasori** (1)

**ITACHI WON !! **

**PS IF YOU WANT A ONESIDED PAIRING PLEASES TELL ME AND FOR THE READER WHO WANT IT TO BE PEIN I WILL MAKE A PEINXNARUTO ONE-SHOT SOON JUST FOR YOU **


	3. author note please reveiw 2

**DEAR READER I WILL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET 3 MORE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY SO PLEASE REVEIW**


	4. The one i love

_**my new story thank you**_

_**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID HE WOULD BE GAY!!**_

"ahhhhhh1"--people talk

_ahhhhh!--_naruto sings he sings later on

'ahhhh!'--people thoughts

**ahhhhhhh!--kyuubi talk/thoughts**

**The One I Love**

**Normal POV**

It was dark. The moonlight was coating the village. "I used to think this was beutiful, but not anymore." A cloaked Uchiha said from the hokage heads. " But i had to leave. I just couldn't taka the counsil anymore." Just then Itachi heard someone coming. He hid in the bushes and chanled chakra to his ears to hear who.

Naruto walked up the stairs to the hokage heads. He stood on the fourth hokage head. "Why?...Why did they do that!! I hate it here. All the names, glares,and insults. They think I'm an idiot but they are wrong.I just act that way.

_flashback_

_Naruto stood there crying. "They treat me better when I do something stupid. Thats it Ill put on a mask then I can get attntion through getting in trouble and the villagers will feel less threatend. And if they see that they arent affecting me then mabey they will stop." And from that day Naruto had a mask on almost 24/7._

_endflashback_

Itachi was surprised for two reasons. (1) Naruto was here, and although he would never admit it, he had developed quite a crush on the little blonde. Plus, (2) he just said he hates the village. He continued to listen puting more chakra in his ears.

Naruto sighed, he was ready to leave the village but had no where to go to. 'Wait' Naruto thought 'Is that Itachi's chakra I sense?' Sure enough he realized he was there. Naruto smirked and thought ' This should be funny' Yes Naruto knew how the older Uchiha felt. He could always smell lust, love, and embaresment on him when ever he saw Naruto.' Man having kyuubis senses realy payed off.'

"Oh, If only he loved me back." Naruto said, yes Naruto liked him back. Itachi froze ' He- he likes someone else.' The Uchiha was crushed.

"Man I wish that stupid Uchiha love me back." Lets just say Naruto could smell hoe he felt and was trying as hard as can be not to laugh.

' My,...brother?" Anger rolled off him with a killing intent. 'Okay, time to tell him!' Naruto didnt want him trying to kill his little brother. "Oh Itachi, it would be forbidden but how I wish."

Just then he did something very un-Itachi-ish, He smiled a true smile. And then " Hey Itachi, you love me back right? I knew you were there the whole time. I thought this would be a good time to tell you. I also thought it was realy funny when you thought I was talking about your brother. Man, no way would I ever like Sasuke-teme, ewwww."

He froze. Naruto knew he was there the whole time. "Naruto?" The older uchiha asked while he waiked out of the bushes. "Yes?" The kistune asked as the uhiha wrapped his arms around him." Would you be my boyfriend?" Itachi asked the blonde." I dont know, I'm in a weird condition reight now and you might not want me anymore."The kistune replied. "What's wrong Naru-kun?"(HAHAHAHAHAHA Itachi has a pet name for him just wait till you see later on naruto reaction to the name naru-koi !!) Itachi was worried, yes worried.( deal with it he is nice to naruto in this)

Naruto was torn between telling him or not telling him. It could make or break there relationship.

"Itachi I..."

naruto:what thats how you end it!!

me:ohh some one wants their uciha realy bad!!

naruto:your just lucky orochimaru didnt kill me

me: your a main character i couldnt let you die

itachi: ohh naru-kun

naruto: tachi-kun!1 ( jumps on him)

me: see !! now thank me for bringing him here

itachi and naruto: (on the floor making out )

me: oh well!! please review

naruto and itachi:( having sex )

me: yay little itanaru babies!!

JANE PLEASE REVEIW


	5. HELP ME READERS

**DEAR READERS,**

**I CANT COME UP WITH IDEAS PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS THE MORE IDEAS THE BETTER PLEASE REVIEW OR SOMETHING AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE STORYS**


	6. woot!

**hey readers sorry i havent put something up in forever but i just ...am realy lazy ....i have the story writen in a note book and i started to type it but i just dont have time during the week**

**you see i have honor and accelerated classes and that gives me a ton of home work them on the weekends i have my youth group then when im finally free im just to lazy pluse i think i need some in spiration on narutos secerets thingy so yea if you could give me ideas and mabey get me a little more exited about write ing then i could probably sit down and finnish my chappys for bolth storys!!!!!!**

**yep soo please review to give my ideas and stuff again sorry i havent updated im become sooo emo from the thought of how sad all of you must be but please dont kill me and if anyone wants to acctually write a chappie that i could go off of please send it to**

**it would really help tankyou and good bye!!!**


	7. Almost confession

Me: hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently

**Me: hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently**

**Itachi: yes school is very hard on her**

**Naruto: all accelerated and honors classes wow that must be hard**

**Me: IT IS!!! I get home at 2:45 every day but I have to do my homework before every thing else I get done at 6:30 usually even on Friday cuz they give me home work on the weekends!!!!**

**Naruto: well she finally got something to type. She had bits of time in class to do it in a note book and wala!!! She isn't busy like she usually is so she has time to update maybe …**

**Itachi: that's if she can type it all today**

**Me: OK STOP IT I WANT TO START SO I CAN GET DONE NOW SHUT UP AND SAY IT ITACHI NARUO NOW!!!!**

**ITACHI&NARUTO: SHE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO IF SHE DID SAKURA WOULD BE DEAD SASUKE WOULD NOT GO TO ORO-CHAN ITACHI WOULD COME BACK TO THE VILLGE AND NARUTO WOULD BE EVERYONES UKE!!!**

**Almost confession**

"Itachi I …" Naruto stopped, Itachi pulled Naruto closer to him. "Its alright you can tell me." "I-I'm" "Naruto!" They broke apart and Itachi swiftly masked his presence and hid in a nearby bush. "Naruto there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" 'oh great!' It my dear readers is Sasuke.

"Come on dope the hokage wants to see us." With a fake smile on his face Naruto yelled "Sure, and don't call me a dope you teme!"

"Well whatever I'll leave to get the others be there in 10 minutes and don't be late." With that said the younger Uchiha left.

Itachi came out of the bushes and wrapped his arms around his blonde fox. "That foolish little brother of mine." Itachi stated.

Naruto was trying not to blush and started to twiddle his fingers. (Hinata-ish huh O.O) They sat there in the moon light until Naruto broke the silence. "Itachi?" he asked. "hmm?" Itachi replied signaling naruto to ask his question. "Can you take me to the akatsuki?" "WHAT!!!" Itachi's eyes were wide ' He did not just ask that' "Can you take me to the akatsuki?" Naruto repeated.

**Itachi: I tol…**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!!**

**Itachi: since when did I listen to you and by the way I told you so. It took you a month to write this and it is so short.**

**Me: ok ok I know it was short but hey at least I got something up but yea I seriously am lazy I even am sounding like shikamaru at school!!!**

**Itachi: wow that must be troublesome.**

**Me and naruto: ……itachi did you try to make a joke???**

**Itachi: yes**

**Naruto: please don't try it again that was creepy**

**Itachi: im sorry I was trying for you *wraps arms around naruto***

**BANG!!!**

***ITACHI GET SHOT……… WITH A TRANQUILIZER GUN!! LE GASP***

**Me: no you are not raping naru in the writing room again last time all my papers were ripped and covered in ahemwightstuffahem….**

**Naruto: …**

**Itachi: …**

**Me: well bye bye for now please update soon!! ^_^**

**Itachi and Naruto: …….yea….weight stuff…..*shiver*…..good times good times!!!**

**SERIOUSLY PEOPLE ANYONE WHO REVIEWS IS GONNA BE LUVED AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE I JUST NEED TO TYPE IT SOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW LUVS TO ALL WHO DO!!!**


	8. Adoption! Sorry!

**I am very sorry to say that I am giving up this story. However! I am putting this story up for adoption! If anyone wants to take over just ask! Again I am sorry to my readers. I will post later who is adopting this story!**


	9. adopted!

This story has been adopted by brokenfromthepast please go to their profile to read new chapters!


	10. Note: Very Important

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


End file.
